


Everyone has a gift

by abucketfulloffeels



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfulloffeels/pseuds/abucketfulloffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original backstory to Bakamono. (Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone has a gift

 For as long as she knew, Bakamono was always known as “Bakamono”. From young, she was not a particularly bright child. She did not speak her first word until well past her 3rd birthday, could not read until she was 5, and could barely count to 10 when she first entered elementary school.

 It did not help that Bakamono was the youngest of three children in the family, with her two older siblings being child prodigies. Her older brother was a chess prodigy, taking part in tournaments as early as when he was 6 and winning his first competition at 7. Her older sister was a talented musician, born with perfect pitch, learned to play the violin when she was 4, and performed solo recitals by the time she was 8. Then there was Bakamono, who struggled to fix puzzles meant for 4-year-olds even at the age of 6.

 Naturally, her parents were worried for her, and this even warranted a few trips to the doctor to check if she was developing normally. “Don’t worry,” the doctor told them every time, “there is nothing with your child’s mental development. Some children take a longer time to learn new things. Rina will eventually grow out of it.”

 But Bakamono never did. When Bakamono went to elementary school, she was consistently the last in class for all subjects, with the exception of Physical Education (she didn’t need to use her brain for that). She constantly got into trouble for sleeping in class or not paying attention, and her parents had to frequently meet her teachers due to her poor performance. She was not particularly popular in school as well - none of the kids in class wanted to be friends with her due to her notoriety, and her only friend was Kouta, a quiet, plump little boy that constantly had snot hanging out of his nose.

 Things were not particularly great at home for Bakamono as well. She was constantly the source of her parents’ worry (“why aren’t you even half as intelligent as your brother and sister”) and was often chided for “playing a fool” in school (she was trying her best, she always insisted). She was also always subject to her siblings taunts and teasing, like “How is it that you’re so dumb when both of us aren’t?”, or “Maybe all the good genes from Dad and Mum were passed to the two of us and there was none left for you.”

 Nevertheless, Bakamono was still a happy-go-lucky girl, taking all of this in her stride and accepting her stupidity as a fact of life. Perhaps the only person that did not put her down for her stupidity was her grandmother. “Everyone is born with a gift,” she would always say while braiding her soft, brown hair. “You may not be able to play chess like your brother, or play the violin like your sister, but there is definitely something special about you. For instance, Baa-chan thinks Rina-chan’s smile is the brightest and hugs are the warmest.” Bakamono loved her grandmother. She was always smiling and being with her made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

 “Baa-chan says that I’m born with a gift,” Bakamono would often tell her siblings whenever they made fun of her.

 “Oh, Baa-chan is just spouting nonsense. We only meet her once a week, how is she supposed to know you that well?” Her brother retorted.

 “Baa-chan says I have a bright smi-”

 But before Bakamono could finish speaking, her brother and sister would always get up and leave to continue their intellectual pursuits.

  _“Never mind,”_  Bakamono thought.  _“I’ll find my gift one day.”_

~~~

 Bakamono’s first year in elementary school came and gone, and so did her second year. Bakamono entered third grade, and as always, she was put in the slowest class and was still the last in class, but that did not matter much to her. Her best friend Kouta was in the same class as her for all three years, and that was the most important.

 However, in that year, Bakamono started to sense that something was amiss with Kouta. He often seemed nervous and upset at school and did not seem to talk as much (not like he talked a lot in the first place though).

 “Kouta-kun, what’s the matter?” Bakamono asked him during lunch one day. “You seem upset nowadays.”

 Kouta shook his head in denial at first, but after some probing by Bakamono, he finally opened up.

 “It’s Sano and Nakatsu. They’ve been teasing me and saying mean things to me since the start of the year.” Sano and Nakatsu were Kouta and Bakamono’s classmates, and they were the biggest and most intimidating boys in class.

 “That’s bad…ah well, just try to ignore them.” Bakamono attempted to reassure Kouta, not knowing how else to deal with such a situation.

~~~

 One day after school, Bakamono was walking towards the school gates by herself. As she approached the school playground, she heard a faint cry. And that cry sounded familiar.

Taking a few steps closer, she saw Kouta crouching next to the see-saw, while Sano and Nakatsu were staring down at him. The three of them didn’t seem to see her, for she was well hidden by a nearby bush.

 “Hey fatty,” she heard Sano say. “Why won’t you say something? Or maybe you can’t!” Both boys laughed and proceeded to kick Kouta once each, causing him to whimper.

 Bakamono was appalled. How could they dare hurt Kouta? Kouta was the kindest and nicest person she knew! He always lent her his spare pencil whenever she forgot to bring her pencil case, and always offered his homework for Bakamono to copy whenever she did not complete hers. At that moment, Bakamono wanted to go up to them and confront them, but she was afraid of the two boys.

 As Bakamono stood there watching silently, Sano and Nakatsu continued to assault and taunt Kouta, while Kouta continued to whimper helplessly. Anger started building up within her, as she felt her whole body heating up and her fists clenched so tightly her nails were digging into her palms. The more she watched, the more her body started to tremble as it became increasingly difficult for her to contain the fury welling up inside her.

 “H…help…” Kouta finally groaned. At that moment, Bakamono snapped. With fists still tightly clenched, she emerged from the bushes and confronted the bullies.

 “Stop what you’re doing to Kouta now!” Bakamono hollered at the top of her voice, which was not particularly loud, given that she was a young, petite girl after all.

 Both of them looked up. “Kawaei?” Nakatsu snickered. “What are you’re trying to do here? Act the hero?”

 “Hero?” Sano jeered. “Isn’t she more of an idiot?” Both of them broke into raucous laughter.

  _Enough. That is enough._  White-hot anger temporarily blinded Bakamono, and a shockwave shot through Bakamono’s spine and went coursing through her veins, into those balled up fists of hers. With a shrill cry, the young petite, girl threw a punch squarely into Sano’s chest.

 The next thing he knew, Sano literally felt himself flying to the opposite end to the playground.

 “No…way…” Nakatsu stared at Bakamono, then glanced at Sano who was a good 5 metres away, and back at Bakamono again. Just as he was about to approach Bakamono, a powerful kick propelled him all the way to where Sano was.

~~~

 The next day, Bakamono’s parents were called up by the teacher again, this time for fighting in school. However, things were not all too bad for Bakamono - she earned newfound respect and fame for being the girl with superhuman strength that single-handedly beat up the two most notorious bullies in class.

 But Bakamono did not just stop there. Word about her incredible strength spread around in school, and the biggest, toughest kids in school started sizing her up and challenging her to fights. They were all small fry to Bakamono, who sent them flying across the playground in no time. The weaklings in school revered her as she protected them, while the bullies trembled at the sight of her. Bakamono was known to be “the girl who is so dumb, her brain is unable to limit her own strength”.

 Her grandmother was right. Everyone was born with a gift - including herself, Bakamono. She was still an idiot - she always was - but it was in her idiocy in which she found her gift: strength.


End file.
